Nehelenias Three Daughters
by Kamen Sama
Summary: After taking the dream mirrors of her court, Nehelenia goes to take those of her daughters. Things don't go as planned.


Nehelenia's Three Daughters

by Kamen Sama

_That was so simple,_ thought Nehelenia as she walked up a flight of stairs. _My court was so loyal they would do anything for me, even giving up their dream mirrors. Getting my daughters to do the same, however, will be much more difficult, especially my eldest daughter._

Nehelenia opened a door and walked into a room. In the room, there were Nehelenia's three daughters. The youngest had brown hair and wore a green dress, the second oldest had black hair and wore a yellow dress, and the eldest had red hair and wore a blue dress.

"My daughters," Nehelenia said "I have a great favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" asked the youngest.

"I want you to give me your dream mirrors." Nehelenia said.

"What for?" asked the middle daughter.

"Because, with your dream mirrors I can stay beautiful forever." Nehelenia said.

"And, what will happen to us?" asked the eldest.

"Who cares, if it will help our mother." said the youngest. "Go ahead and take mine."

"Thank you, Topaz." said Nehelenia. She raised her hand, and with a bolt of black, produced Topaz's dream mirror, and absorbed it. As soon as she did this, Topaz transformed.

"Topaz!" cried the middle daughter. Topaz's sisters looked at her. Her skin and hair had changed to white, her dress has turned into a spiky uniform and she now wore a helmet.

"Who is Topaz? I am Dokanko, the human cannonball." said what had once been Topaz.

The daughters looked at her in silence.

"Is this what will happen to us if we give up our dream mirrors?" asked the middle daughter.

"No!" cried Nehelenia, pretending to be shocked. In reality, she knew that this would happen, and she didn't care. "I've never seen this happen before. I swear it!"

"You're lying!" yelled the eldest daughter.

"Still you must give me your dream mirrors." said Nehelenia.

"No." said the middle daughter.

"You don't have a choice!" said Nehelenia. She raised her hand and did the same thing to her as she did to Topaz. And just like Topaz, she changed.

"Olivine!" cried the eldest.

Standing in Olivine's place was a clown. "I'm not Olivine. I'm Kigirumiko, the giant plush!" she said.

"Now, it's your turn." said Nehelenia as she raised her hand.

The eldest daughter backed up and as she did felt a light-weight chair. "Never!" she said as she grabbed it and bashed her mother on the head with it.

"Ohh…" Nehelenia groaned.

The eldest daughter ran out the door and down the stairs. _Mother's gone mad!_ she thought.

"Help! The queen has gone insane!" she said as she ran into the throne room. The instant she was in it, she stopped and looked around.

She expected to see the familiar faces of her mother's court, but that was not what she saw. Instead of ordinary humans (lunarians, or whatever you call the people on the moon), the place was crowded with circus freaks. A stilt-walker juggled, a huge goblin-like man lifted weights, and a woman danced while a small child did a headstand on the woman's head.

A woman with two faces looked at her. "Good evening princess." said one face. "Is something the matter?" asked the other one.

_She's done it to the whole court!_ thought the princess. She screamed as she ran from the room.

A ballerina with the head of a teddy bear asked "What was that about?"

Then Nehelenia came down the stairs, holding her head. "Don't let her escape!" she said. "I want her dream mirror!"

As the princess ran down a hallway, she felt her arms being grabbed, then looked up as she was being lifted off the floor, and saw a trapeze artist was holding her by the arms.

"Blanko has got you!" said the trapeze artist.

The princess then started to swing, and eventually swung up her feet and kicked Blanko right in the face.

"Ow!" Blanko said as she released the princess so she could cover her face. The princess landed then continued to run. Behind her, a white-haired, blue-skinned woman with the lower torso of a spider appeared.

"Come closer if you want to play cat's cradle!" said the spider woman in a sing-song voice as she shot string at the princess. Then a magician girl appeared in front of the princess.

"Back off Ayatoriko! This one's mine!" she said as strands of her hair started to grow out and turn into chains.

"No, she's mine Tenko. Cat's cradle!" said Ayatoriko as she threw some more string. They both missed the princess, and tied up each other. The princess continued to run, until something landed on her then got off her. It was a big, blue balloon with a red stripe in the center. It turned around, and she saw the face of a girl, as well as hands and feet, on it.

"Beautiful!" said the balloon girl as she jumped on the princess. "You're so beautiful! I would kill you now, but the queen wants you alive. But after she's taken you're dream mirror, you'll want me to kill you, and you won't be so beautiful then."

_This place is a madhouse!_ thought the princess as she felt the air being forced out of her. She grabbed at the monster, and felt her nails plunge into her.

"Aah!" said the balloon girl as she went flying around the room until she landed on the floor, by which time she had changed to a humanoid form.

"Don't you ever cut those things?!" she asked. The princess looked at her nails. They were broken. She ran, and saw the exit of the palace.

"Having trouble, sister?" said a voice. "Don't worry I'll take care of this." A green balloon man blocked the exit.

"Be careful Ruku." said the balloon girl. The princess examined her nails. _Not strong enough to pierce him._ She thought. She heard the sound of many footsteps approaching. She looked around the room, and spied a sword on the wall. She grabbed it, then lunged at Ruku and sliced him in half.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" cried Ruku as he was cut. His lower half went flying out the door, while his upper half flew and landed beside his sister.

"RUKU!" said the balloon girl as she cradled the upper torso of her brother's body, which had morphed into a more humanoid form, just like her. While she was doing this, the princess ran out the door.

"Puku, I'm sorry." said Ruku. A yellow and red ball with a face and a spade on its forehead rolled over to them.

"Ruku, what happened?" asked the ball.

"Gummario, my cousin, please watch my sister for me." Said Ruku.

"Sure." said Gummario.

"No! Hang in there brother, you'll be alright!' said Puku. Ruku looked at her.

"No, it's too late. I'm very sorry Puku. This is the end." said Ruku. "STAGE OUT!" he cried, and then he died. His body shattered like glass, and disappeared, except for his shadow, which remained with the symbol of the Nehelenia's kingdom on it. The symbol disappeared with a puff of smoke, and the shadow blinked in and out of existence for a second, then faded away. As this was happening, Nehelenia ran past them and went outside, in time to see her last daughter running off into the distance.

"Come back here Beryl!" she screamed with all her might. But Beryl, naturally, didn't come back.

_I must go to the White Moon and warn Queen Urania._ thought Beryl as she ran for her life.

********

"Is that all?" asked a woman with long, blond hair.

"Yes, Queen Urania." said Beryl.

"Call me aunt Urania." said Urania. "I'm extremely sorry to here about this. I feared about the vanity of my sister for some time, but I never thought she would go this far. I'm sorry that you couldn't save your sisters."

"At least I'm alive." said Beryl. "What will you do now?"

"The answer to that is easy enough. I will prepare my army and put an end to this once and for all. The real question is, what are you going to do? You can stay here if you want to." said Urania.

"No thank you." said Beryl. "I'll hide on earth until this is over. She'll never find me there."

"And what will you do after this is over?" asked Urania.

"I'm not sure." said Beryl. "But whatever it is, you'll hear about it." A girl with silver hair a little younger than Beryl walked in.

"Ah, Selene, you're just in time to say goodbye to your cousin before she leaves." Urania said. Selene looked at Beryl.

"Goodbye Beryl." she said.

"Goodbye Selene." Beryl said as she left. After Selene watched Beryl leave the palace, she turned to her mother.

"Mother, are you sure you should have let her go?" asked Selene.

"Of course!" said Urania. "Why not?"

"I felt something wrong with her." said Selene. "I felt like she'll turn down the wrong path before long."

"Don't be so childish. I do wonder, however, if we'll ever hear from her again." said Urania, little knowing just how much Beryl, not yet queen, would affect the life of her daughter, as well as the life of her daughter's daughter.

****************

AN: This was based on a dream I had once. A few days after watching all the SuperS episodes, I started watching my collection of first season episodes. The night before I started this, I had a dream about how Nehelenia had 3 daughters, and took the dream mirrors of 2 of them & they turned into the monsters of the day from the only 2 SuperS episodes I saw on TV. Then the remaining daughter ran and when she left, her name was revealed to be Beryl, and the dream ended. I altered and added things to it to A. Add to the atmosphere of the story B. Set up possibilities for future fanfics. I'd like to do a sequel about the battle between the Dead Moon & White Moon that ended in Nehelenia's banishment.


End file.
